


Surrender

by TheDinosaurNerd



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Rewrite, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDinosaurNerd/pseuds/TheDinosaurNerd
Summary: Star Wars: The Last Jedi sort-of rewrite. Spoilers.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just an idea I had after watching the movie.

"Sir, we're receiving a transmission from the rebel cruiser."

Hux narrowed his eyes. "Put them on."

"General Hux, this is Vice Admiral Holdo," the voice said. "Do you read me?"

"Affirmative. What is the purpose of this communication?"

"I would like to discuss terms of surrender."

 

The resistance transports also received Holdo's transmission.

"What? She's going to surrender?" someone said. "She can't do that. We can't surrender!"

"Hold on," said Poe. "I want to hear this."

 

Hux raised an eyebrow. "You wish to surrender?"

"No. I would like to negotiate the terms of _your_ surrender. You and your fleet will cease fire, retreat to the other side of the galaxy, and make no further attempts to pursue us. If you don't agree to these terms, I will decimate your flagship."

Hux snorted. "You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

"I should think so. You have no weapons. We do not agree to your terms. You and your little resistance are about to be stamped out."

There was a moment of silence. "Very well." The transmission ended.

"Truly pathetic," said Hux, to no one in particular. "A last ditch attempt to distract us."

 

Amilyn sighed. She had hoped she could negotiate her way out of this one. But, in a way, she was excited to execute her final maneuver.

And so, with pure determination, she activated the hyperdrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
